


Sabriel Drabbles and Prompts

by SibylVaneWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SibylVaneWrites/pseuds/SibylVaneWrites





	Sabriel Drabbles and Prompts

Pour Some Sugar On Me:

"Oh Sam-my." The sing song voice of the angel called, holding the little round tin up high for the large man to see. "Two of my favourite things." Gabriel licked his lips in anticipation as he watched Sam unbuckle his belt.

Sucking a finger into his mouth and dipping it in the little container of sugar he rubbed gentle circles around the sensitive puckered area that made Sam gasp.

Letting his tongue wander over the tight flesh, tasting the sweetness of the sugar mingled with the flavour of his hunter. Sam began to moan as the angel pushed deeper inside, searching for the bundle of nerves that could make the man shout incoherently.

Gabriel was as much a fan of getting off as anyone, but sometimes the thrill of arousal and the pain of withholding release was all he wanted. Seeing Sam weak, on his knees, crying out as he came at the hands of the angel was more satisfying than feeling his own climax. The warmth of the hunter spilled onto Gabriel's waiting hand.

"Cocktail?" The angel snapped his fingers; a pink beverage in a sugar rimmed glass appeared in the other hand.

"I think I'll pass," the hunter grinned, dipping a wet finger into the sugar tin. "There is something else I'd rather have in my mouth."

Suddenly Gabe's painful pleasure turned to just pleasure as Sam returned the favor.

 

****  
Bondage Kink:

Sam's wrists were bound above his head. This time his angel has chosen the rope over the scarves, but he wasn't complaining. That little bit of bite that dug into his flesh as he struggled to find the right spot on the bed was just the right amount of pain for him. The blackness of the blindfold was so complete he had to use his other senses to follow Gabe's movements.

Sounds of rustling wings put a smile on Sam's face as he imagined the tickle on his skin; gentle plumage would dance across his body as Gabriel climbed on top. The angel liked to be in control and knew all of Sam's weaknesses. Plucking thoughts from the hunter's mind made him feel as if they were truly one.

Gabriel surveyed the larger man, naked, bound, and ready. He loved to see those long legs spread before him, inviting him in. The hard moulded flesh of Sam's stomach and the muscular arms, that while impressive to look at, had nothing on his own strength, were taught with the pull of his knots. The angel watched a moment longer before leaning over to lick the deep V of his lover's hip bone.

Sam moaned in answer as the hot breath and slick tongue glided over him, causing his cock to twitch and his muscles to contract. The feathers swept over him as his angel moved higher, capturing his mouth with a hum; flicking his tongue; looking for entry. The hunter's lips blindly parted in answer, demanding to be given the attention they needed.

Snaking his hand down Sam's body, Gabriel continued the pursuit of his lips, devouring them as he enveloped the man's body with his impressive wingspan and caressed the firm flesh below him. When Sam's breath caught in his throat, Gabe knew it wouldn't be long before his hunter begged for relief. Working his hands; pumping the hardness in his grip, the angel brushed his feathers across every inch of Sam as he tasted ear lobes and captured nipples between his teeth.

"Gabe, please…" Sam groaned, unable to find the words he needed, "I want to see you."

The archangel already knew what Sam was going to say, but he wanted to hear it again. Snapping his fingers while never deviating from his path of kisses down Sam's body, the blindfold was gone and Sam lifted his head to see his angel open mouthed and staring hungrily at his cock.

"Oh, yes, Ga-"

Sam's mind went blank the second he passed Gabriel's lips. Bucking into the motion as much as he could while fully restrained, he sucked in his breath and clenched his jaw. Gabe wouldn't let him off this easy, not after all the trouble he had gone through to tease the hunter this way, but Sam couldn't hold back much longer.

"Not yet, Sammy."

The trickster smiled that wicked smile as he pulled off so fast Sam ached with wanting. Angelic powers were no help to Gabriel as stared into the young Winchester's face; wrecked and wanton. He always wanted Sam this way, begging for him, but it wasn't enough, now that he had a taste, he needed more.

Lifting the long slender legs off the mattress as much as the binding would allow he leaned in to flick his tongue over the puckered flesh of Sam's ass, he became drunk on the moans and grunts of pleasure flowing from the hunter's mouth. Circling over the rim again and again, forcing his tongue into the tight hole, he wound his way in, searching for the bundle of nerves that would cause Sam to shout his name to all of heaven and earth.

"Gabriel! Yes! Yes! I'm gonna…"

"No you aren't."

The angel held him so tightly he could feel the burning of his cock desperate for release, but Gabe didn't let go until the moment passed and he was aware of himself again.

"Not yet."

The angel smirked, replacing his tongue with a finger, and then two, as he made himself ready. Slick now, hard and hungry; the angel pushed the man's legs higher, straining against his bonds, causing the ropes to scrape Sam's flesh; sliding his ass closer as he spread Sam's cheeks and pushed in.

The pressure was overwhelming at first, but as Gabe began to move and settle into him, Sam was holding himself back from the precipice as best he could. Watching the wings twitch with every movement made him pull at the ropes that held him, desperate to feel the relief of his cock in his hand. Gritting his teeth, he clenched around Gabe, hoping to pleasure him instead.

Folding himself over with an inhuman flexibility, the archangel slipped Sam's cock back into his mouth as he pounded harder into his body. The shouts of incoherence spilling out of the hunter took him so close, but the whispered 'please' amongst the shouts is what broke him down. Gabe's mouth slid up and down the shaft with a frenzied pace as he pressed himself harder and faster into Sam, bringing himself to the end.

Coming with the force of a warrior, Gabriel let go as Sam erupted at the sight of Gabe's massive wings spread above him and the mouth of the angel worked him to a finish.

Slipping free of the knots that bound his wrists, Sam wrapped his long arms around his angel and pulled him close. Kissing his neck and nuzzling into his shoulder the angel sighed.

"I guess I will just have to make them tighter next time." Gabriel said motioning to the empty ropes.

"You can try, but I have yet to meet a knot I couldn't get out of, eventually."

Sam smiled as he pushed the hair out of the small angel's eyes.

"Alight then," the trickster's smile flashed "chains from now on."


End file.
